Inazuma Love
by Akane Kisaragi
Summary: Una trilogía de One-Shots sobre mis tres parejas favoritas del Inazuma Eleven GO. Contiene Tenma x Aoi, Takuto x Akane y Ranmaru x Midori. (Pueden golpearme por la última si quieren. Ni yo sé porqué me gusta tanto. (?)
_¡Hola chicos! Quería anunciar nuevamente mi llegada al fandom de Inazuma Eleven con este fic que he hecho de mi pareja rara-favorita a las 3:00 am horario mexicano y en pleno jueves en la madrugada. Necesitaba hacerlo, no me arrepiento de nada._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo hago esto con fines de diversión y para dormirme de una vez; disfruten mi Shipp raro._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 **Kirino Ranmaru & Seto Midori – Inesperado.**

 **•**

Era un día común y corriente en Ciudad Inazuma, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, era un día perfecto, sí, un día perfecto para entrenar cuando hablamos de la Secundaria Raimon. El equipo entrenaba arduamente siguiendo al pie de la letra las órdenes del entrenador Endou Mamoru, quien estaba quitado de la pena dando órdenes ahí paradote sin importarle el sufrimiento de los pobres chicos de Raimon, quienes daban todo su esfuerzo para llegar a las expectativas del loco que amaba al Fútbol Soccer más que a nada —o eso daba a entender el castaño de la banda anaranjada—; por su parte las managers del equipo sólo se dedicaban a observar preocupadas junto a la esposa del entrenador Endou Aki, sabían que era parte del entrenamiento, pero igual creían que era un poco duro estar mirando como el chico que te gusta es explotado por el entrenador del equipo, o al menos eso se esperaba de Akane y Aoi, pues tanto para las mencionadas como para la señora Endou era extraño mirar a Midori la manager pelirroja, mandona y gruñona mirar con preocupación el campo, si leíste bien, Seto Midori estaba observando con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos verde jade el campo donde jugaba el equipo de la Secundaria Raimon.

Al principio Akane y Aoi creían que esa preocupación era por Nishiki Ryoma, pero luego recordaron que éste había faltado ese día al entrenamiento debido a que tenía algunos asuntos de familia que atender. Si la preocupación de la manager pelirroja no era para Ryoma, ¿para quién era dirigida? La respuesta sólo la sabían Midori y Aki, quien ya sabemos no es tan despistada como su esposo y puede reconocer fácilmente cuando alguien está enamorado de alguien, en esos momentos la señora Endou iba a hablar hasta que fue interrumpida por el silbato que casualmente Mamoru había hecho sonar, dando a los pobres muchachos un respiro. Enseguida éstos corrieron despavoridos hacia donde estaban las managers de su equipo con botellas de agua y toallas limpias.

—Aquí tienes, Tenma-kun —dijo Aoi de manera dulce a su mejor amigo, y el chico que secretamente le gustaba a la vez que le hacía entrega de una botella de agua luego de darle una toalla al chico.

—Gracias Aoi, no sé qué haría sin ti —admitió el cabeza de balón mientras se disponía a beber del agua como si no hubiese un mañana.

Aki sólo atinó a sonreír de forma leve al observarlos.

—¿Tomaste fotos interesantes hoy, Akane? —preguntó gentilmente el ex -capitán del equipo a la chica de ojos lavanda.

La Yamana asintió en respuesta mientras miraba al chico beber de la botella de agua que ella había apartado especialmente para él. ¡Lo que hacía el amor!

—Sí. Estoy muy emocionada por ver cómo han salido —dijo en respuesta la chica, sonaba calmada sin embargo por dentro daba saltos de alegría, pues Shindou Takuto no solamente había aceptado la botella de agua que ella le dio, sino que también le había dirigido la palabra.

Esto hizo que la señora Endou sonriera aún más, no conforme con esto ella empezó a buscar a cierta manager con la mirada, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que ésta ya no estaba.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Midori-san? —cuestionó al equipo en general.

—¿Se fue? ¡Pero estaba aquí hace un momento! —exclamó un sorprendido Endou.

—Quizás tuvo algo que hacer y se marchó —fue lo que dijo el capitán del equipo.

Al parecer todos se calmaron con esta respuesta por parte de Matsukaze, todos excepto cierto pelirrosa de ojos turquesas que miraba hacia el suelo pensativo mientras se secaba el sudor fruto de los entrenamientos con la toalla que casualmente le había dado Midori cuando nadie les estaba prestando atención. Iba a llegar al fondo de eso, fue así que decidido secó todo rastro de sudor visible, dejó la toalla reposar en la banca donde las managers solían sentarse y dio carrera hacia donde había visto a la Seto, ante la mirada atenta de todo Raimon Eleven.

•

Por su parte Midori Seto se encontraba sentada en algún rincón del campo de la Secundaria Raimon, no sabía exactamente donde, pero le bastaba mientras estuviera lejos del equipo. Se sentía tonta por haber dado a la fuga de esa forma, por Dios sólo había entregado una estúpida toalla a un chico, lo que se supone que normalmente haría.

 **Flash-Back.**

El entrenamiento arduo del entrenador Endou había dado ya a su fin, por lo que por fin los jugadores iban a tener el resto de la tarde libre. Todos estaban recibiendo toallas de Aoi, Akane y Aki, el único que no se había atrevido a pedir una era Kirino Ranmaru, ella lo había notado por ello aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos mirando las escenitas entre Aoi, Tenma, Akane y Takuto la pelirroja le dio al defensa una toalla limpia.

—Toma, si no te limpias podrías enfermarte —dijo sin más. Por algún extraño motivo se sentía nerviosa ante la idea de que él rechazara aquel pedazo de tela fabricado especialmente para que se limpiara el rostro con ella. De la nada inclusive deseaba ser ella la toalla al observar como el pelirrosa iba secando con delicadeza su rostro, esperen, ¡eso no pensaría ella!

—Gracias —respondió con sinceridad el defensa mientras retomaba la tarea de recuperar fuerzas y limpiar todo residuo de sudor de su rostro.

Midori sentía las mejillas enrojecer, estaba tan preocupada de que la miraran raro por ello que su primer impulso fue darse a la fuga sin que Ranmaru pudiera hacer siquiera algo para detener su carrera.

 **Fin del Flash-Back.**

Últimamente cada vez que tenía un acercamiento con el pelirrosa empezaba a comportarse extraño, las manos le sudaban, sus mejillas adquirían un tono tan rojizo como sus cabellos, sentía cosas revoloteándole en el estómago y sonreía al recordar los pocos momentos que había convivido con el defensa. Quizás era verdad todo lo que veía en esos doramas y estuviese sintiendo cosas por Kirino Ranmaru, pues cuando una chica estaba enamorada en los doramas era justo como en esas situaciones, que ironía pensar que terminaría enamorándose del pelirrosa cuando la mayor parte del tiempo sus amigas le decían que podría gustarle Nishiki Ryoma. Fue apartada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una presencia a su lado, ladeó la cabeza en la misma dirección donde sintió la presencia y en efectivo había alguien invadiendo el lugar, nada más y nada menos que el dueño de sus pensamientos.

—¿Te sucede algo, Seto? —preguntó Kirino en un tono preocupado—. Has estado algo extraña.

Maldición, se estaba dando cuenta de que no actuaba con normalidad.

—No sucede nada, Kirino-san. Por favor no te preocupes —sonrió ella. Si bien su visión no fallaba juraría haber visto al de ojos turquesas ruborizarse cuando sonrió.

—Por favor dime lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí —insistió el chico mientras fijaba sus preciosos ojos en aquellas lagunas jade que tenía que admitir, le encantaban.

—Si le digo se burlará y acabaríamos la escasa amistad que tenemos, lo cual no me gustaría —admitió ella algo nerviosa ante el contacto visual.

—Prometo que no me burlaré. ¿O acaso crees que soy esa especie de persona?

—No, no lo creo —dijo ella sorprendida por el tono de voz que él había usado, había sonado desilusionado—. Pero aun así yo…

—Por favor —volvió a insistir.

Finalmente logró lo que quiso, ella se dio por vencida. Lo peor que podría pasar sería que él le dijera que no sentía lo mismo, ¿verdad?

—Iré al grano entonces. Kirino-san, usted me… —intentó darse valor, el cual halló cuando vio los expectantes ojos azul turquesa del pelirrosa, unos ojos que adoraba tanto y nunca tuvo valor de aceptarlo—. No, no puedo hacerlo —dijo algo desilusionada.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —cuestionó dulcemente el joven defensa mientras se acercaba, tomaba delicadamente entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y le robaba un casto y tierno beso en los labios.

Midori estaba sorprendida, las mariposas en el estómago revolotearon aún más, le sudaba la sien y la sangre de su corazón bombeó un poco más fuerte como si hubiese corrido una maratón; sin embargo no iba a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad por lo que atrajo al chico hacia ella por el cuello y profundizó el beso. Era el primer beso que daban ambos por lo cual no era tan profesional que digamos, pero a ambos les estaba dejando un buen sabor de boca. Se separaron para tomar aire, acto seguido retomaron el beso que era ya más profesional que el anterior. Siguieron así un buen rato hasta que sus labios comenzaron a hincharse, fue así que Ranmaru se dio valor y decidió preguntarle de una vez lo siguiente:

—¿Quieres ser mi novia, Seto Midori? —preguntó ruborizado el muchacho a la vez que acariciaba los largos cabellos de fuego de su compañera de equipo.

Por su parte la joven quedó algo atónita ante la pregunta, parpadeó algunas veces antes de contestar al caer en la realidad de que no era un sueño.

—Sí. Sería un enorme placer ser tu novia, Ranmaru —respondió ella mientras era abrazada por él.

—Esto es algo inesperado, pero no me importa mientras seamos felices —declaró él a la vez que volvía a capturar los labios de la muchacha de ojos jade.

Bien quizás no eran una de las parejas que se esperaba se formaran con el pasar del tiempo en el equipo —hágase referencia en Aoi y Tenma, en Akane y Takuto—, ¿pero qué importaba? Ellos se amaban y eso se lo tenían bastante claro, bien sabían que no sería fácil comunicar la noticia ni explicar los hechos de la situación, pero todo valdría la pena por estar abrazados así mirando la puesta de sol que fue tan inesperada como su amor.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _¿Tomates? ¿Reviews? La verdad es que esto podría ser el primer One-Shot, lo he pensado y creo que haré también One-Shots de Aoi y Tenma, Akane y Takuto porque me gustan esas parejas también. uwu La trilogía de One-Shots se llamará "Inazuma Love" (si lo sé, que nombre tan original Akane pero es lo que se me ocurre en plena madrugada de jueves. D': No me peguen). Quizás suba el siguiente One-Shot en la tarde cuando llegue del colegio, hasta entonces nos veremos._


End file.
